


Fire and Ice

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, ice dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are Olympic ice dancers. The finals hold many surprises for everyone, some more unexpected than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to go ahead and put it out there that I don't know anything about ice dancing. Any terminology I used I picked up from watching the Olympics.

Clint clasped Natasha’s hand as they awaited their scores.

“The score for Barton and Romanoff is 107.11.”

Natasha hugged Clint. “We made it. We actually made it. We’re going to the Olympics!”

Their trainer, Phil Coulson, smiled.  “We’d better get started then. You two have a dance to learn.”

Clint’s phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Clint, congrats. Looks like we’ll be seeing you at the Olympics.” Tony Stark said.

“Thanks.” Clint heard several muffled thumps on Tony’s end of the conversation. “What was that?”

“Nothing, it was nothing. Listen, Clint, I have to go. I’ll talk to you soon. Tell Natasha I said congrats.” Tony hung up.

“That was Tony. He wanted to say congratulations. I think he was at a party or something."  Clint said, smiling at Natasha.

Coulson draped his arms around Clint and Natasha’s shoulders. “Let's go out for dinner. My treat.”

He steered them out of the crowded rink and past the clumps of reporters that were loitering around the outside of the rink.

~*~*~

Clint slipped as he spun and fell onto the ice.

“It’s not working! We have two weeks ‘til the Olympics and we haven’t gotten our routine down!”

Natasha skidded to a stop in front of Clint and helped him up.

Coulson leaned over the side of the rink. “You’re doing better than you think. Your problem is that you’re thinking too much. You know the routine. Now, you have to let go. I’ve seen you and Natasha when you two aren’t thinking about the routine. You get swept up in the music, you feel it in your bones, and you let it move you. The audience can feel it too, when you do that.”

“Feel what?” Clint said, frustration and anger evident in his tone.

“The music, the fiery passion you both have. Not many teams that have been together for as short a time as you and Natasha have make the Olympics.” He paused to let his words sink in. “Try it again, except this time, don’t think. Let the music carry you.”

Clint sighed in frustration, but skated back to his starting position. Natasha took up her position opposite him. Coulson picked up the remote sitting on the side of the rink and restarted the music.

~*~*~

Clint and Natasha whirled to a stop as the music ended.

Coulson clapped. “That was great. Now, if I may ask one question; were you thinking?”

Natasha looked at Clint for a moment before answering. “No. At least not about the steps.”

“Nope.”

“I think my point has been proven. Go home and get some sleep. Practice tomorrow starts at noon.”

Clint and Natasha stepped off the ice and sat down on the bench. Clint passed Natasha her blade covers before slipping his own onto his skates. He unlaced them with a speed born of long practice and tucked them into his bag. Natasha did the same.

For a moment they just sat there in silence. Clint turned to look at Natasha.

“Let’s go see a movie.”

“What?” She replied.

“Let’s go see a movie. I think there’s a good spy movie that just came out.”

She frowned. “We have a busy day tomorrow. Don’t you think we ought to turn in early?”

“It’s one night. We’re both stressed, we’ve been working our asses off lately. We should go and have some fun.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Clint stood up and offered his arm to Natasha. “Shall we?”

She linked her arm through his and they headed towards the door.

“Race you to the door!”

~*~*~

The day of the Olympic ice dancing finals

~*~*~

Clint woke up early and rolled over to see Natasha just waking up as well.

“Hey.” He called softly.

“Hey.”

“Big day today. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Natasha swung her feet over the edge of her bed and slipped them into a pair of slippers, reaching for her dressing gown as the cold air hit her arms. She walked into the bathroom and a moment later Clint could hear the shower running.

Clint slipped out from under the covers, wincing as the cold air washed over him. He grabbed a loose shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet and tossed them onto his bed. Spying his hoodie lying in a heap on the floor he grabbed it and slid it over his head.

“So what do you want to do for breakfast?” Natasha called over the sound of the water.

“There’s a little shop just down the street that sells good pastries. I found it our first day here.”

“Trust you to know where to find food, even in a foreign city.” Natasha said with a laugh.

“Food’s important. Anyways, why don’t we go there for breakfast?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Clint heard the water cut off. A few minutes later Natasha stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Her wet hair cascaded down her back and dripped water onto the floor.

“Give me fifteen minutes to get ready and then we can head out.” Clint said, grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower.

Natasha watched as he disappeared into the bathroom before turning to the closet. She pulled out a loose black shirt that exposed her shoulders and her favorite pair of jeans and slipped into them. Then, she plugged her blow drier into an outlet and started drying her hair.

Five minutes later, Clint walked out of the bathroom dressed in his hoodie and jeans.

“You ready to go?”

“Of course.” Natasha replied.

She grabbed her caramel leather jacket off her bed and slid her arms into the sleeves. Clint opened the door and she mimed a curtsy.

“Why thank you sir.”

Clint shut the door behind himself and they set off into the village.

~*~*~

“In fifteen minutes, we’ll be seeing the American team of Barton and Romanoff. Now, Jeremy, this is their first Olympics. What do you think of them?”

“They’re in the running for a medal. I think that says a lot about their performance in these Olympic Games.”

“What’s your personal opinion of the pair though?”

“They have a nice style and grace to their performances. I like that. It was a bit of a surprise for me when they made it to the Olympics. They spent most of the season hovering edge of being a top skater.”

“We’ll have to wait and see how they do tonight. This is where the most skaters mess up, what with nerves and all.”

“Let’s hope that Barton and Romanoff’s luck will hold out…”

~*~*~

Natasha watched as Clint paced back and forth in front of the bench she was sitting on.

“Clint, stop.”

Clint paused for a moment at the commanding tone of her voice. “I can’t sit still.”

“Yes, you can. You’ll just wear yourself out if you keep pacing.”

At that moment, Coulson walked up.

“Barton, relax. You’ll do fine.”

“How do you know?”

“I have confidence in you.”

Clint sat down on the edge of the bench next to Natasha, tension evident in his posture. Natasha threaded her fingers through his and clasped his hand. At her touch, Clint visibly relaxed, although he drummed his fingers nervously against his leg.

They sat there silently for several minutes as the last pair before them finished their long program.

Coulson broke the silence as the pair before them came off the ice. “Alright, you two are up. Remember, don’t think. Let the music guide you.”

Clint and Natasha stood up and crossed the short distance to the opening of the skating rink.

~*~*~

“Next up, we have the American team of Barton and Romanoff. For their long program, they will be dancing to The Impossible Girl by Murray Gold.”

The crowd watched as Clint and Natasha skated to their starting positions on the ice.

~*~*~

Clint met Natasha’s eyes as the first notes of the music floated across the ice. He took a deep breath and launched himself into the first moves of the dance. He and Natasha spun away from each other, she dipped into a curtsy and he bowed. They skated closer to each other until their hands were almost touching before twirling into their twizzles. As they came out of their twizzles, Clint slipped his arms around Natasha's waist.

~*~*~

"Such perfect synchronization in their twizzles. The way they move, you'd think they had been together forever!"

"Quite right, Beka. They may be two people, but on the ice they have one mind."

~*~*~

Clint lifted Natasha into the air and she spun, a smile full of exhilaration clearly visible on her face.

~*~*~

“Their program tells the story of a pair of spies who are undercover at a ball. They fall in love, without knowing the other is a spy.”

“Natasha Romanoff looks beautiful in her costume.”

“That she does. There aren’t many people that can pull off a black costume, but on her it looks good. The orange and red rhinestones on the collar are a nice touch too. They give a fiery hint to it.”

“I like the design on either sleeve, although I can’t tell what it is.”

“I think it’s a red hourglass.”

~*~*~

Clint grabbed onto Natasha’s wrists and lifted as he spun until she was flying through the air, supported by only his grip on her. He slowed and her blades touched the ice for a few seconds before she leapt gracefully into the air. Just as she began to fall, Clint caught her and pushed her onto his shoulder. He skidded to a stop in the center of the ring. They stood that way for a few seconds. Then, he helped Natasha down and they took a bow. As they stood in the middle of the ring, surrounded by the clapping of the adoring crowd, Natasha stretched up and kissed Clint. The crowd grew quiet. Clint stood frozen for a few seconds, then he was kissing her back with the fiery passion he did everything with. As they broke apart, they became aware of the roar of the crowd. Together, they took one last bow. Then, hand in hand, they skated off the ice.

~*~*~

Clint draped his arm around Natasha’s shoulders as they waited for their score.

“That was a bit unexpected, what you did on the ice.” Clint said quietly.

“When you froze, I was worried I had made a mistake.” She replied, keeping her voice low too.

“I was just surprised.” Clint leaned over and kissed her.

Their discussion was interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeakers.

“The score for the American team of Barton and Romanoff in the long program is 141.12, leaving them with a total score of 215.8.”

~*~*~

“Folks that means Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are the gold medalists.”

“That’s quite an unexpected turn of events, isn’t it Beka? They’ve been partners for about three years and barely made it into the Olympics, yet here they are, the Olympic gold medalists.”

~*~*~

Natasha threw her arms around Clint in a big hug and kissed him. After a minute, they both stood up and turned to face Phil Coulson. He hugged Clint, then Natasha, a proud smile lighting up his face.

“You guys did well.”

“Thanks.”

“Yes, thank you.” Natasha said, echoing Clint.

Someone tapped Clint on the shoulder. He turned and found himself face to face with Tony Stark.

"Tony. You do know this area is for athletes and coaches only right?" Clint said, not bothering to try and sound surprised.

"There are ways." Tony said, making a poor attempt to sound mysterious.

"You bribed them." Natasha said.

"Perhaps not the term I would have used, but it's the right concept. Anyway, I came here to give you these." From within his jacket he produced two small boxes and handed one to each of them. “I got you presents to celebrate your win.”

“You didn’t know they would win.” Coulson pointed out.

“Shhhh. Don’t question me.”

Clint rolled his eyes, but opened the box anyways. Inside was a tie-pin in the shape of a hawk. Natasha opened hers as well to reveal a beautiful pair of earrings shaped like Aquarian stars.

“Tony, you’re ridiculous!” Clint exclaimed.

“What Clint means to say,” Natasha interrupted. “Is thank you. They’re lovely.”

Tony waved away her thanks and put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I have to borrow Clint here for just a moment.”

He dragged Clint away from the group. Once they were out of earshot. Tony stopped and turned to face Clint.

“Care to tell me what this is all about?” Clint asked.

“Finally! Everyone was wondering when you two idiots would make a move!”

Clint just stared at Tony, confusion written across his face.

“I mean, the level of sexual tension whenever you two were doing anything other than ice skating together was unbelievable. Apparently, you two were just too blind to see it.”

“Did you really just drag me over here to tell me you were glad one of made a move?”

“No. I dragged you over here to do you a favor.” Tony pulled yet another box out of his jacket and tossed it to Clint. Clint opened it and took out a faceted heart charm on a silvery chain.

“How exactly is this supposed to help me?”

“Give it to Natasha as a gift.”

"Thanks."

Tony started to walk away, but Clint stopped him.

"But Tony, in the future, stay out of my love life."


End file.
